A Dying Breed
by Amledo
Summary: Pan is 19 years old, and one day wakes up to the men in her life acting strangely. When she is safe with no one else she must rely on the man that has trained her since she was 10, Vegeta, to keep her safe. P/V and T for safety.
1. A Severely Messed up Day

(A/N: Yet another Pan/Vegeta fic from me. If you don't like the pairing please don't read. There will be OOCness, I'm fairly certain of that. Anyway, I don't own DBZ or any of the series. And I don't believe in GT, that's why you will only find me in the DBZ section. On with the show.)

Chapter 1—A Severely Messed Up Day

Landing at Capsule Corporation Son Pan paused to switch her duffle bag to her other shoulder, glancing around the grounds to make sure no one had seen her land. She snuck behind the building where the gravity chamber was located; if she had planned right she would have a moment alone with Vegeta. But Trunks was standing in the back yard, speaking with Goten, and it looked like it was turning into a sparring match. That was until she stepped into view and both males stiffened, their eyes going wide, nostrils flaring like predatory animals, she knew they could smell her. Glancing between them and the clearly occupied gravity room she weighed her options and made for its door, figuring that she could beat them to it. She was wrong.

She screamed in fear and agony as both men grabbed her, she trusted them not to hurt her on most days but this wasn't one of them. They both appeared to be out of their minds, determined to get at her, the exact same way her father had. It was the reason that she had left him unconscious in their living room before packing up as much money and as many of her training outfits as would fit in her duffle. Her capsule case, cell phone and house keys were stuffed in her pants, likely being crushed at the moment. They drug her to the ground, tearing at their clothes and hers, minds consumed by something she couldn't understand. Screaming and crying she begged them to let her go, fear had kicked up in her chest and so had anger, rage that they would do something like that to her. Trunks had already rejected her and Goten was her uncle, they shouldn't be behaving like that toward her.

One last scream tore through her as she powered up to throw them off and she felt something snap inside of her, sending her power spiking and both of the men flying. Still screaming, power still rising she climbed to her feet, aware of the golden aura surrounding her and the roguish waves of golden yellow hair that occasionally fluttered through her vision. But her focus was on the men on the ground, and how very badly she wanted to do them serious harm. Mind hazed by rage and betrayal she allowed a ki blast to form in her hands, forcing is much energy as she could into it. She wanted to hurt them, every fiber of her being wanted to hurt them because of what they had done.

"Brat!" Vegeta's voice cut through her thoughts like a thrown dagger and she pivoted to face him, energy blasts dissipating instantly. She felt the power leave her, golden aura vanishing, her hair falling in her face as black as it ought to have been. When the rage vanished there was nothing left but tears, sorrow and hurt and misery that nearly every man in her life had hurt her. Vegeta was by her side quickly, whisking her into the gravity room, sealing the door against the still bemused and bleeding men on the lawn. He didn't stop her from throwing her arms around him, from crying against his chest, he didn't even mind it when her fluctuating emotions played havoc with her power level.

"I don't understand Vegeta, I woke up this morning like normal and daddy, and he tried to hurt me. I had to knock him out and…run away. I came here to find you, I thought if something was wrong with him you would know. But then Trunks and Goten…" she dissolved into tears again and sank away from him, sitting on the floor against the wall, head on her knees. The Prince just shook his head, Gohan was a fool if she had made it to 19 years old and still didn't understand her own body, why hadn't he just told her? But he turned his back, letting her get her tears out; he knew that deep down she didn't want to look like this in front of him. He was her teacher after all, what with her being the only one with any continued interest in training, and why hadn't he told her? Did Gohan's respect really mean that much to him?

Pan took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down, though tears still continued their trek down her cheeks. Vegeta was right to turn away from her, she was acting shamefully. And though she had lost her grip on her emotion and gone Super Sayian she was ashamed by the weakness that had caused it to happen. Super Sayian was what she had been trying for ever since she had seen her father do it when she was just a young girl. But the only person who had been willing to train her was Vegeta, and it had taken years to convince her father that the man could go easy on her. Of course Vegeta had never gone easy on her and she had quickly become more powerful than any human, besting her father a few short months before her 18th birthday.

Finding it easier to focus on everything but the events of the day she thought about how proud she had made Vegeta when she beat Gohan in a sparring match, thought about how good it felt to reach the finals in martial arts tournaments. She dwelt on the day that Videl had left Gohan, remembering that it felt good to have her overbearing mother out of the house, and still she didn't know why that had happened. Her mind jumped to how brutal Gohan had been against Vegeta when that had happened, carrying what had been a simple training match over six hours until he collapsed. For those few hours though she had watched and been proud of her father, seeing him as the warrior Vegeta had once known him to be.

More than even the pride she felt for her father she was proud of her own accomplishments, proud of getting Vegeta to talk to her to look at her outside of training. She was proud that he considered her worth his time and that he was so willing to train with her. And she was proud that the day that Bulma left him he had come to her, he had chosen her to fight to let off steam. He had beaten her senseless and been forced to fly her to Korin's tower for help, but she was endlessly glad that he had done that for her. In her mind it was the sign of respect that she thought she'd never get from the older man. The others, her family and his thought both of them to be more Sayian than was necessary with no new threats showing up, but they couldn't bring themselves to stop training.

"Sorry Vegeta, I shouldn't behave like that," she said softly as she rose to her feet, eyes dried and mind at least a little calmer. He turned to face her, his eyes holding sympathy for her even though he was sure she didn't want it. It didn't escape her notice that he tensed upon smelling her, and she sniffed at her skin, trying to figure out what it was that had driven everyone crazy, it simply didn't make sense to her. But he mastered himself, letting his body relax as he met her eyes, obviously annoyed that he had to be the one to explain whatever it was that he had to explain.

"Because of Gohan's fears that you would grow up to be promiscuous if you knew about it no one has told you about Sayian Heat season. The boy feared that you would use it as an excuse to sleep around. See normally it makes the person in Heat unable to control themselves sexually, not only those around them (and clearly you have seen the way the others reacted). But considering that now is the first time this has happened to you it is likely that your father was entirely wrong about you," Vegeta said and eyed her carefully. She gave a nervous smile, her eyes straining to stay away from his, if for no other reason than respect she almost never held his gaze.

"You mean…because I'm a virgin it's happening. Would it have happened sooner if I was you know, sexually active?" she asked, embarrassed and uncomfortable about having to have such a talk so late in life. Why would her father do something like that? Why would he leave her to find something so troublesome out all on her own? It simply wasn't fair of him to assume she would be able to deal with it on her own. And she wasn't even going to get into the humiliating idea that he hadn't trusted her not to behave the way that Bulla had before shacking up with Uub.

"Yes, it would have happened quickly, for most Sayian females the goal was simply to get pregnant, to breed as quickly as possible. Warriors like you were rare, even before the planet was destroyed. Primal instincts segregate us by sex, males are warriors and women are breeders, though a rough percentage of women always made it to combat. You are a warrior, so this has little affect on you, after all deep down you deem it unnecessary, a pregnancy would only complicate your ability to fight," he sighed and sat on one of the work out benches, waiting for her to take a seat. But she seemed to be tense, angry even, her fists were balled tightly and he motioned for her to come closer just so that he could pry them open. She had dug her finger nails deeply into her palms and they were bleeding.

"They…want to get me pregnant? My own father and uncle? Trunks? They want to get me pregnant?" she said confused and fuming, completely ignoring Vegeta as he wiped the blood from her palms. She watched him lick a drop off of it off of his own finger and smirked, he was clearly fighting the temptation to attack her. It just made her happy to know that at the very least he could restrain himself around her, though some part of her felt that if he lost control around her, it would be flattering.

"In reality, yes, that's all it is. And for the next month or so, they will continue to feel that way about you. You smell wonderful, and being strong enough to go Super Sayian makes you even more desirable. I can tell you in all honesty that you are tempting even to me. But I can restrain myself, and if I have to, I will protect you for as long as it takes. Pan, I won't let them hurt you," Vegeta said softly as he finished wrapping her hands with some nearby gauze, he usually kept it for bracing his wrists or ribs but she needed it. Her smile was worth it and she hugged him again, not letting what he had said bother her. If he wanted her than she really was as strong as he told her she was, in a way it was good news.

"Please Vegeta; I don't want any of them. Is this going to make other guys go crazy too?" she asked when she sat back, his usually cold features softened at her concern. Stroking her knuckles he thought about it, some men might want her, it was what had gotten Bulla and Uub together. But Uub wasn't exactly perfectly human.

"Maybe, you can never be sure. Don't worry though, I promise I will protect you. I won't hurt you the way they wanted to," he said, trying to hammer all of that distrust out of her before it got a chance to make her fear boil over. It wasn't that he cared overly much about her, but she was his only training partner aside from Goku. And at times he actually did want to take care of her, sometimes he even wanted to keep her, to claim her. But he knew better than to force something on her, she would accept whoever she wanted as a mate and he would make damn sure that it was her decision. When she gave an accepting nod he sighed with relief. She wouldn't be hurt on his watch.

(A/N: Well what do you think? I shall try to have the next chapter posted ASAP but my internet is picky. Thanks for reading, see you next time for chapter 2 'Keep Her Safe'.)


	2. Keep Her Safe

(A/N: Well here's chapter 2. I'm still not the owner of Dragon Ball Z so please don't ask to borrow it. Once again, Vegeta/Pan, don't like, don't read. On with this lovely little show.)

Chapter 2—Keep Her Safe

Without another word they had started sparring, going about a normal workout routine to keep things from getting too tense. She was thankful for that, because it kept her mind off of the horrible things that had almost happened to her at the hands of those she cared about. Vegeta still felt proud of himself that he was able to resist the girl, and he knew that his want was far stronger than he had led her to believe. He had called her Pan, it was sign enough to him that he was acting strangely around her when normally he wouldn't consent to call her anything other than brat or Gohan's Spawn. Though after achieving Super Sayian he was exactly sure she deserved to be called those things. It was a debate that raged in his mind as they sparred and only got resolved when they had to stop for dinner.

Panting from over exertion they called it quits and both had taken a moment to sit back and cool down. He watched the woman silently as she stretched, ensuring that her muscles would still be up for the task of vigorous training again the next day. It was her ability to keep him on his toes that made him respect her for the powerhouse that she was, so even though she was smaller than he was, it was obvious to him that she had the potential to be even stronger than he was. When she walked over to him and offered him her hand, as though to assist him in standing he took it and pulled her close, hugging her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Son Pan, you make me proud to call you a Sayian. You are a warrior, strong and beautiful and passionate. Just remember for me that I would call you one of my Elite," he stroked her cheek with his own before kissing her softly on the forehead. "Now I'm going to call your father. He must think himself a terrible man to have forced you to leave like that. You are going to have to stay with me though, I wouldn't want him to do anything stupid while you slept," Vegeta said calmly and she smirked giving him a nod. Secretly she had really liked that hug and liked the little kiss even more, but what struck home with her was that he was using her name so consistently. Not that his calling her 'brat' had actually bothered her, it was just nice to be liked. But she hadn't really thought about her father, it wasn't safe to spend the night at home.

When Vegeta opened the door to the gravity chamber Trunks and Goten were waiting outside, and for a moment they appeared to have calmed down, until they caught Pan's scent again. Both of them flew at Vegeta, straining to get to the girl that was clearly suitable for making strong children. But the Prince wasn't going to have that and he put them both on the ground with a single blast, leaving them singed and dazed. It took incredible self control to resist her the way Vegeta was and neither brat had that. Pan clung to his arm when they got back up, she knew that she was strong enough to put them down but she liked it when Vegeta got protective. The only other time he had stood up for her was with Trunks, when the boy thought it would be clever of him to try to have both Pan and Marron. Neither girl had gone for it but Trunks had still tried to force a bond on Pan, one that Vegeta wouldn't let stand, he broke his son badly that night, teaching him to respect women in a way that nothing else had.

"Give her to us," Trunks growled, it was low and feral, and clearly he was overcome. Goten seemed to be less enthused but with Trunks' encouragement he wasn't backing down either. Vegeta kept Pan close to his side, it wasn't often that he had been called to defuse such a situation like this on planet Vegeta but he knew the quickest route to stopping this one.

"Pan, if you want them to stop, try to look like you enjoy this," Vegeta whispered as he drew her into a hug, he could tell that she knew what he was planning to do when she smirked. He leaned forward and softly touched her lips with his own, cupping her face and allowing her to respond, and she did, gently working her lips against his. It nearly drove him to the point of insanity to not be able to claim her, but it succeeded where it was meant to, the two men formerly intent on claiming her calmed down. Vegeta pulled away from her, wanting to recapture her lips the very second he could, but he resisted the temptation.

"Dude, Dad, gross. You are so like 40 years older than her," Trunks said and Goten shrugged, checking his watch and finally realizing how late it was. He uttered a quick apology to Trunks and took off into the sky, leaving Vegeta to stare down his son. The purple haired man still seemed to have some challenge in him and Vegeta was quick to quash it. He wasn't going to have his son hurting the girl that he promised to protect.

"So? She is strong enough to be my mate, why shouldn't I consider her as my intended? Go away brat," Vegeta stated, knowing that this would only work on them for the remainder of the day. Protecting Pan was going to be a very involved process, and he was willing to make that commitment to doing just that. The taste of her lips lingered on his and he watched his son walk away a little more happily than he otherwise would have. When he glanced at her he saw that she was blushing furiously, it made her smell beautiful.

"Geta, I…thanks for that. You mind if I…sleep on the couch in your room? He won't come in if you are there," she whispered, trying to calm the flush from her cheeks. She wanted to kiss him again, but she didn't want him to know that. His lips made her want to do terrible things, maybe being in Heat really was going to get to her, and it was only the first day. Vegeta took her hand and led her back into the house; Bulma still had the staff cook dinner for them since it wasn't only Vegeta that spent his time at Capsule Corporation. The Prince had been fairly decent about her leaving him, giving her the space and civility that she had asked for; he wouldn't have been able to do that without Pan's help.

"You can Pan, don't worry about it okay? You get some plates and grab us some dinner, I'll have it out with Professor Handsy," Vegeta said, trying to make a joke to lighten her mood about the situation. It worked and she smiled at him, giving a soft giggle to show that she approved of his attempts. But neither of them was really sure how her sleeping in his bedroom was going to end up. She knew that he wanted her and that she wanted him too, but she also knew that they were both stubborn as hell, and likely wouldn't allow themselves to get into such a situation.

By the time he got back she was half way through her dinner and he looked like someone had shot him straight through the heart. She froze in place, watching him as he sat down to the meal in front of him. None of the conversation had taken place in front of her, but she knew that it had gone badly. But whether it had gone poorly for Vegeta or Gohan she wasn't sure. He gave her a soft smile and touched the side of her face, she wanted that contact to last but he pulled away and motioned for her to keep eating.

"He doesn't want you to come home. I'm not sure he can look you in the eye right now. It's rare for a man to remember his response to a woman like you. But at least he seems to be thinking clearly. Goten might be taken out of the picture if Gohan can convince him to stay away from here. Trunks is always going to be a problem, so I will keep you in my room. I think I should be able to keep myself contained around you, so let's just…eat," Vegeta said and noticed that she was almost done, shaking his head when she smiled. She leaned across and kissed him on the cheek, being as much of a 'brat' as she could in hopes of distracting him. Yes, part of her really did want to make him lose control.

"You can keep yourself contained with me in the room. But what happens if Trunks calls you on your 'intended' claims? Will you step up and mark me as such or will you let him take me away," she asked, her voice tinged with fear. She genuinely didn't want a man like Trunks in her life, but Vegeta…she didn't care if he was older, that he was Bulla and Trunks' father. Having in mind that he was second only to her Grandpa Goku, well strength wise at least, how could she not want to be with him? Bulla had gone through a phase of wanting Goku herself.

"If I need go so far as to mark you as intended I will want to follow through. Hope to Kami that he doesn't because it would be marking you and then claiming you in very quick succession. You shouldn't forget how badly I want to make you mine. Just because I'm in control doesn't mean…" he shut his mouth quickly upon hearing Bulma enter the house. She always came to the kitchen first after leaving the lab, and from countless meals in that kitchen Pan understood just as quickly.

"Oh, Pan, I didn't expect you to still be here," Bulma said and cracked a wide smile. Pan grinned in return, feeling strangely threatened and almost enraged by the older woman's presence. It took Vegeta's foot grinding into hers under the table to keep her from growling at Bulma. So clearly there were going to be a few unforeseen problems. But if Vegeta hadn't actually mated Bulma…Pan's eyes lit up with devilish fascination.

"She's going to have to stay here for the next month or so. I was going to find you when I was done here."

"Oh? Gohan going away on business? Doesn't that frustrate you Pan, you are an adult, and he shouldn't treat you like a child."

"It isn't that Bulma. Today when I woke up things were weird. Dad attacked me and when I came here Trunks and Goten tried to do the same," Pan paused to indicate her tattered clothes, "Vegeta says it's because I'm Sayian."

"Attacked?"

"Umm…more than that really. They meant to violate her. Heat season, like what Bulla went through before Uub."

"Oh Kami…Trunks is here almost all the time. Vegeta you have a couch. Let the poor girl stay in your room. You seem to be relatively sane. A month or so? I'm sure I can find excuses to get him out of the house more often," Bulma said and walked away with a prepackaged dinner from the fridge. It left Vegeta and Pan staring at each other stunned beyond belief.

(A/N: Did you like it? Please review. And please no flames, they may be pretty and warm but they do horrendous things to paper and its constituents. Next chapter 'Ignoring An Obvious Temptation'.)


	3. Ignoring an Obvious Temptation

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter 3. I still don't own DBZ. And let me remind you that this is P/V. Oh, and those of you who were worried about Trunks, he's better now. On with the show.)

Chapter 3—Ignoring an Obvious Temptation

2 weeks later

Pan woke early; stretching herself almost the instant her eyes were open. Vegeta had been impressively tough in their training, and for all of his compassion on her first day with him he had completely shut down. There was no more joking between them though there had been kisses and touches here and there to dissuade Trunks' attentions. She stared across the room at her Prince, he slept peacefully though she knew if she set one foot off the couch he would wake to glare at her and get on with the day. The longing that she felt for him had only intensified though it seemed that she couldn't say the same for him. She wanted to love him, to be his, but it seemed that he was at least trying to deny that he wanted her.

"Dad! Give her to me," Trunks was storming down the hall toward Vegeta's room and Pan had barely whipped herself under Vegeta's covers before the door burst open with enough force to shake the structure of the house. Instantly Vegeta curled his arms around her holding her defensively close. No matter how often he was sent away Trunks seemed to be drawn back. Unlike Goten and Gohan, the boy had not been able to let go of his desire to claim the girl. Pan watched Trunks go Super Sayian, his mind once again blind with challenge for a mate. Glad that Bulma was away on business Vegeta readied himself to beat his son just as mercilessly as he had once before. Bulma wouldn't be around to save him again.

"No boy, how many times do I have to tell you no?" Vegeta growled, going Super Sayian in response, leaving Pan on the bed with a kiss to her cheek. In that moment she saw his eyes shine for her, and she wanted desperately to kiss his lips, to have him claim her. His smirk let her know that never once had he stopped thinking about her. Turning to face his son, Vegeta growled, anger clear and very present on his face, normally so regal and stoic it was almost shocking to see pure unadulterated rage on him. He hadn't had a real adversary in a long time and Trunks was just going to have to do. Dropping into a fighting stance seemed to confirm that nothing was going to be settled peacefully and Vegeta wasn't about to have it any other way.

"If she really is your intended why haven't you slept with her? Why is she still a virgin? Why haven't you…" Vegeta's heavy punch to the gut stopped Trunks' short. He went wide eyed and it took him a moment to respond with an upper cut to the jaw that made Vegeta land on the bed, close to Pan. "Tell me father, if you want her why haven't you taken her," Trunks growled, attempting to assert himself in front of his desired mate. His father responded in the only way that a Sayian's pride would let him, grabbing Pan and kissing her roughly. But unlike when Trunks had made his advance Pan fully accepted Vegeta, returning the kiss strongly and staying as close as she needed to.

"Perhaps I care about the purity of my mate. Maybe I want marry her before I take her. Prove to her that I've wanted her for years instead of craving her only when Heat season arrives. Maybe, boy the two of us like to test our strength by ignoring and pushing past the most painful temptation in our lives. I want her, and I will have her," Vegeta said darkly and with a very controlled blast (he liked that Bulma let him stay in the building very much) sent Trunks on his way. He turned his eyes to Pan to see her beaming with love and admiration. Of course it wasn't what he had intended, but if there had been any doubt as to who Pan's primal side would choose, it was long gone. In defending her, Vegeta had won her over, though both of them knew that he had had her heart for quite some time.

"Years? Vegeta?" Pan asked softly, her fingers tracing softly over his chest. She liked that he slept shirtless, he was extremely well muscled, and to her that was more than attractive. His compact frame made him look even more furious because such immense strength had to be contained within it. Under her soft touch Vegeta seemed to purr, his eyes drifting closed. Trunks had left to sulk, and Pan wanted to devote the entire day to worshiping her prospective mate's body. For an 'old guy' Vegeta didn't honestly look much older than herself, and as she trailed her fingers over his muscles she thought only of how he was going to reply.

"Yes years, ever since you were 15, ever since you would have been an adult back home. I wanted you to be mine even before Bulma left me. You were powerful, beautiful, brilliant and just as much of a Sayian as I am. I've always had great pride in you Son Pan, and I want you to be my mate," Vegeta breathed, finally admitting it. Pan kissed him softly and nipped at his lips making him kiss her back more deeply than he ever had before.

"Then hold to your word my Prince. When Heat season is over, take me as your wife, make an honorable woman out of me," Pan whispered, her fingers slipping through his hair, it was rough and springy yet soft. He groaned and kissed her neck before nodding and taking a deep breath to calm himself. It was going to be difficult to hold out against her, to restrain himself when it was out in the open between them. Maybe her scent had made him a little less refined, taken the dignity from his actions, but he didn't care. One day he would tell her that he loved her; he would admit it and he wouldn't be able to stop saying it to her. He wondered only briefly if she would think less of him for it.

"I will Pan; I will make you my bride, in human and Sayian tradition. And then, we will have our wedding night," Vegeta said, promising her as best as he could. Her eyes were bright with happiness at hearing his admission, and he leaned down, sealing the promise with a kiss. He knew that the last thing he had left to do was to mark her as his intended.

"Vegeta…thanks," Pan whispered and let him tip her head back. Shuddering under the touch of his lips she stayed still and allowed him to mark her, his teeth just grazing the flesh between her neck and shoulder. Mimicking his motion she placed a light mark on his neck, letting the rest of the Sayians know that the Prince belonged to her. It was an oddly thrilling sensation to be promised to him. After all, she had wanted to love him ever since he started training her, he was a real Sayian, and that was hard to ignore.

"We should get to training. The boy will probably tell his mother. And only the Kais know what she is going to do to us," Vegeta said and Pan gave an accepting nod. She knew that he was right, that things were likely going to get complicated when Bulma found out that they were together. But she had hopes that the others would understand what they had. She wanted them to accept her and Vegeta. After all, with her being only ¼ Sayian, they were virtually the same age, and they would probably have the same life expectancy. If Vegeta had 52 or so years on her it didn't mean anything to them (she had thought him a bit younger even).

"Breakfast first," Pan said as they walked down the stairs. She dragged him along and pushed him down at the table, going to the fridge to retrieve the pre cooked meal that the staff had left for them. Neither minded eating it cold and they were finished quickly, making their way to the gravity room to begin their training for the day.

Trunks was in the machine already, not using it, just sitting, and staring at the wall, his knees bunched up against his chest, arms wrapped around them. There was a scent of tears on the air and he didn't even seem to notice them as they entered the training rooms. Remaining still and holding her breath desperately Pan watched as Vegeta approached his son. The purple-haired man barely flinched as Vegeta laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Father…tell me…I didn't hurt her. I can't understand what happened to me. Why did I…how could I behave that way?" Trunks' voice was broken, weak and raspy as if he had been crying. To Vegeta Trunks was more human than anything, and he saw that human weakness in his son as tears flooded down his cheeks. But for once he was glad to see his spawn get emotional, he had finally come to his senses.

"You behaved that way because you have no control over your hormones. You never have. But Pan may have driven you over the edge. You can ask her how she feels," Vegeta offered and knocked his son off balance, turning the boy to face Pan. Blue eyes went wide and clouded over with tears, Pan had never seen him so weak and she walked resolutely to Trunks, keeling beside him and hugging him tightly. When Trunks hugged back she almost expected Vegeta to beat the boy away, but he stood silent.

"Pan, I'm so sorry. I…you know that I don't want to hurt you. You know that I promised never to do that to you again," Trunks whispered through the tears, his eyes closed tightly as he cried against Pan. He needed to know that she was okay, that he hadn't hurt her.

"Trunks, it was Heat season. And you don't have a mate. You, Uncle Goten, even Daddy wanted to hurt me. I went Super Sayian just to get you off of me. But it wasn't you Trunks. It wasn't you," Pan repeated softly and leaned away from him, her back against Vegeta's legs. Her future mate touched her hair, giving her the strength to keep going with the discussion.

"Still Pan, I don't expect you to forgive me. Will you be happy with father?" Trunks asked his concern obvious. He wanted to hope that she hadn't taken up with his father just because she wanted to be safe. But the way they seemed to cling to one another, the way their eyes met, he was certain that Vegeta loved her.

"Yes, I'm going to be happy with him. After the heat has passed he promises to claim me properly," she said softly as Vegeta pulled her up, his arms twining around her softly. No one had ever seen Vegeta's compassionate side, and even Trunks, his son, didn't think that it would ever be shown to anyone besides Pan. It had to be due to her embracing of her Sayian side, it must have spoken to some primal part of Vegeta.

"I'm glad then. I've…gotta go find Goten. You two have fun training," Trunks said at last and rose to his feet, quickly leaving the room. He didn't want to continue to be a bother to them.

(A/N: Ok, OOC and cliché and all other sorts of terrible things I'm sure. But that's that. Next chapter 'Forever Committed' and no promises on when it is due out, I don't have it typed yet.)


	4. Forever Committed

(A/N: A little delayed but here is the final chapter of 'A Dying Breed'. I do not own DBZ and yes I am sure there will be a sequel before long. Not much to say other than that so on with the show.)

Chapter 4—Forever Committed

2 weeks later

"You made a promise to Vegeta? Were you…in the right frame of mind at the time?" Gohan asked hesitantly, he hadn't seen his daughter in a month but already he knew that she looked different. She had been marked as a mate to the Prince, her tail had grown back and she radiated a fierceness that made him want to step back. At this point Gohan knew that he couldn't stop them, but he just wanted to make sure that his child had made the decision with a clear head.

"Yes…I was in the right frame of mind. I have wanted to be with Vegeta for a long time now Dad," she spoke in a soft voice, keeping her eyes down and away. She could feel Vegeta behind her and wanted desperately to dive into his arms, to kiss him to prove to her father that they loved each other. The Prince stepped forward, his arms wrapping around Pan's waist, the slender woman was his bonded, he was in love with her and he was going to show it to the best of his ability.

"I promise you Gohan, that she and I thought it out. I've respected Pan since you let me start training her and I experienced her strength. No part of me would have forced anything on her. I love her Gohan," Vegeta stated calmly, letting the girl cuddle into his arms. She leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips, her mouth pulling into a smile. Gohan had never heard Vegeta say anything like that, it stunned him for a moment, beyond speaking or thinking. He just stared, his jaw slack.

"Love…you've told Bulma right? I would hate for this to…"

"She knows. But we have been over for a long time. She doesn't mind as long as you are okay with it. I guess that she has taken the 'none of my business' stance on things," Vegeta said, his tone and speech far more relaxed than Gohan had ever heard it. Pan was good for him if nothing else. She was keeping him happy, making him more of a human than he would ever have been. Gohan knew that he should be happy for them but it was a bit shocking. So he just kept a smile on his face. He loved his daughter, wanted her to be happy…it just made sense to let it go.

"No, I don't mind. Just promise me that you will stay with her," Gohan said softly, his voice going small. Vegeta just nodded letting go of Pan to step forward, meeting Gohan's eyes. The Prince wore a hesitant smile; he knew that it would be hard on Gohan. Vegeta personally had been the cause of so many of Gohan's nightmares, nearly killed him and had been a jerk for several years.

"Look at me carefully Son Gohan. If nothing else I am a man of my word. I have my honor even though Pan is the only one on this planet that truly understands what that means. A Sayian's word is his bond, a man's heart promised to the woman he has chosen cannot be swayed. Pan is the woman I have chosen and I have been waiting for her my entire life. I swear to you now, in all ways that you would have me swear, as a man, as a Prince, or as someone who desperately loves your daughter: I will not leave her, and I will not hurt her," Vegeta's voice rang with a clarity and sincerity that fit a Prince. Gohan felt himself respond to that, he understood Vegeta perfectly in that moment.

"Thank you Vegeta, I cannot explain how relieved I am. I wish the two of you the best, I wish for happiness between you both. Let me know when the wedding is…I should tell Videl," Gohan said softly, and shook Vegeta's hand firmly, then was pulled firmly against Vegeta in a brotherly hug. He patted the Prince's shoulder softly, letting out a sigh and smiling at Pan over the smaller man's shoulder. She was blushing and probably had been since the conversation started. It would never be popular among 19 year old girls to tell their fathers that they had fallen in love with 71 year old men.

"Thank you daddy. I know we should have asked you first, but well…just thank you for being okay with us being in love," Pan said softly though she lingered back from her father. Clearly she still remembered the last time they had been I the same room together, what Gohan had almost done. But she had a determined look on her face when she hugged him. Why couldn't she hug her own father after all? It hadn't been him that had meant to hurt her that day and she was coming to understand that about everyone.

"I really do understand Pan. Finish college for me, before you start giving me grandchildren, okay?" his eyes met Vegeta's for a second and the Prince gave a regal yet understanding nod. "And please, visit. It is still your home," he told her softly and she beamed up at him. She looked so happy that Gohan almost felt hurt, but it was a good sort of pain, one every father knows is coming the moment his daughter is born. Finally she had found someone that had the ability to make her happy, happier even than he ever could.

"I promise, no grand kids for a long time ok? I'm not even sure yet how Sayian they will be, I'm pretty sure it's a genetic grab bag at this point," she said with a giggle. She was smarter than most people gave her credit for and her father was never one to doubt her. So with a smile and one last hug he took off flying to tell his ex-wife that he had just left their teenage daughter in the arms of one of the few men that had ever posed a threat to Earth and also happened to be in his 70's. He didn't see the conversation ending with any less than five smacks to the face.

Vegeta held Pan close to him, his nose buried in her hair as he hugged her to himself. No part of him had honestly expected her to be as strong as she was during that conversation, but he was always pleased to be wrong concerning Pan. After all, he had doubted that he could ever press his lips against hers and feel love in each kiss that she returned. He had doubted his heart's ability to show her the affection that she deserved, yet there it was, written more plainly on his face than he had ever let it be before.

"I love you Pan, with all my heart and all that I am," he swore softly and kissed her again, cupping her face gently. She kissed him back slowly, making his heart flutter.

"I love you too Vegeta," she replied in a whisper before kissing him again and letting a smile take over her lips.

(A/N: Well I hope that you all liked it because it was hard to write. I'm sorry for everything being so short. But I wanted to write the wedding and all of that as a sequel so that I would feel like the two stories didn't crash into one another. It's hard to explain so I'll leave it at that.)


End file.
